Remembering Sunday
by TheRiverIsASong
Summary: Two plastic hearts can break in one simple bend. You could cut them in half, separating them, step on them, pieces flying everywhere, hold them in your fingers, putting pressure on them until they caved in- the list would continue. And continue. And continue. There was no stop to breaking a heart. -On Hold


**-Chapter One-**

Two plastic hearts can break in one simple bend.

You could cut them in half, separating them, step on them, pieces flying everywhere, hold them in your fingers, putting pressure on them until they caved in- the list would continue.

And continue.

And continue.

There was no stop to breaking a heart.

All hearts are just plastic toys that come in happy meals.

The thing is, the meals aren't always happy.

You hold your own heart in your hand.

You decide what you shall do with it.

Falling in love is like putting a vase on the top of a broomstick- everything eventually falls...

And breaks.

"He broke my heart."

"She broke up with me."

Boys have a different prospective of love as well as girls.

When you brake up with your boyfriend, who you had tossed over the edge like a water balloon after he had cheated on you with two other people, them being in your grade, you think you can't possibly love anymore.

You think that you'll never love again.

Not as soon as a week after your break up.

Then he comes along and suddenly everything changes.

A week was never enough time to get over someone.

How could you?

It's not like a broken heart is easy to repair.

She thought she had it all- the laugh, the looks, the personality, the forgiveness, the popularity, but it was never enough for him.

School was ending in two weeks, her having to change her personality to what she wants rather than trying to have it the way other's want.

Especially Lydia Martin, the one who decided that her best friend would be Isabella Martinez, former cheerleader of the lacrosse team.

Well, cheerleader of everything.

After a week of having a broken heart, she had changed from beauty queen to darkened soul.

Instead of her blondish hair with brown highlights, it was turned into light blue hair from the top, fading to a dark blue, almost like a depressed color, which was needed.

Instead of listening to artists that sung songs about beautiful things, she turned to the darker artists that made rainbows sound like rain clouds.

Instead of shows about beauty pageants, she buried herself deep into the world of Doctor Who, one of the few shows that had shown she wasn't a dark soul, but one of the lower crowds.

Instead of high heels and dresses, she tossed on jeans, sweatshirts, spaghetti strapped tops, and All-Star converse.

Everything had changed about her, and she admired her changed.

She didn't know how she could live without her change.

She didn't know how she could live all those years as a popular one when the darker places were calling her name, one foot into the dark side with the other one in the brighter side.

She was one foot away from the dark side, and she was leaning in.

With her hair, that was near the middle of her back if it was to be let down, pulled together into a ponytail that stood at the highest point of her head, she felt the bottoms curl around her neck. With her bangs cut shorter than they were around shoulder length, she had them at ear length, brushed over her left eye and part of her forehead.

The skinny jeans, a light black, possibly a dark blue, had around the knee area ripped slightly, the bottoms ending at her ankles as her All-Star converse, black, covered up the bottom as they went past her ankle, above by two inches. A dark blue spaghetti strapped shirt covered her pockets of her jeans, the black sweatshirt fitting over her dark blue spaghetti strapped shirt, going two centimeters below the shirt.

Facing the mirror, she watched as her eyes were lightly covered with black mascara, a deep red on her lips which made her baby blue eyes pop. She watched as her face brightened up by the blush spread along her cheeks, most of the make up on the left side of her face being covered by her side bangs.

She felt good enough.

Pulling herself away from the mirror, her feet dragged her over to her bed where her brown shoulder bag was set along with her iPod and iPhone, her slipping both in her pocket before proceeding towards the door. Pulling in a deep breath, she laid her hand on the top of the doorknob, forming around the whole doorknob as she opened the door, looking into the hallway.

Her younger brothers, Alexander, who was ten years old, and Matthew, who was fourteen years old, were down the stairs, waiting at the front door.

Her younger sisters, Elizabeth, who was seven years old, and Jessica, who was fifteen years old, were heading out of their rooms, passing by Isabella.

Her older brothers, Jacob, who was eighteen, Ryan, who was twenty-two, and Clarkson, who was twenty-five, no longer lived in the house, spreading out across the state they were in.

Her older sisters, Emily, who was nineteen, Sarah, who was twenty-six, Amelia, who was twenty, and Melinda, who was twenty-seven, were spread around in the state they were in.

Nobody wanted to move out of the state.

At least not yet.

Isabella was seventeen years old, graduating next year to move away from the house and out of the state, being the first Martinez to officially leave the family.

Often she was around the popular crowd, being aside Lydia Martin, but sometimes she would be around Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, and Issac Lahey. They made her feel somewhat included with both sides of the crowd, but it was rare to be around them, but she had a feeling this year she would be closer to them.

So much closer.

Lydia would never want someone like Isabella in her cliche, but things have changed as she had grown closer to the other crowd where Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, and Issac Lahey were.

Allison Argent was officially in the crowd with them, but her being Scott McCall's ex-girlfriend changed the way she had wanted to be.

A few of the people have changed crowds, but it wasn't like Isabella would be around any of them for long. When she would reach her graduation, she'd leave the second she was officially eighteen and had her life thought of, at least for what she wants.

She could tell that the last two weeks of eleventh grade wouldn't be the sparkle of the year, but only until twelfth grade when she could leave, her credits earned.

Goodbye to everyone.

"Isa-" Before her mother could finish talking, she had cut into the word like a knife cutting into a watermelon, slicing the name in half the best she could.

"Bella." She corrected, wanting to change her name, at least her nickname, to something that didn't remind her of her ex-boyfriend, Collin.

"Bella," Her voice almost hissed, but it was the way she wanted her name to be and that would be the way that everyone would address her from now on. "Could you drive your younger brothers and sisters to school? There is a meeting this morning and if I missed it, well, let's say we'd change our last names to the Homeless."

"Where'd you put the keys?" Isabella, or now as Bella, asked her mother as she searched around in the bowl where the keys were left, trying to find a pair to the 2014 Chevrolet Impala.

"Try not to hit the mailbox," Her mother warned, handing her the keys as Bella began to head out, beginning to shove all four younger siblings out the door, hearing her mother yell, "Or another car!"

Shutting the door, Bella began her pace to the car, finding all the younger siblings sitting in the back, Jessica sitting in the front as she was the oldest. Getting in the car, she opened the driver's door, sliding into the seat as everyone had their bags on their laps, them buckled in before Bella started the car, beginning to pull out before checking both ways.

"When you leave, will you come back?" Elizabeth asked as Bella had pulled onto the road, going forward towards the school.

"That won't happen for another year. Why are you worried about it?" Bella almost sounded as if she was whining, but all she wanted was to drop Alexander and Elizabeth off at the elementary before getting over to the middle and high school.

"Because it sounds scary." Elizabeth had no response after that, the silence almost swallowing the car as the ten minutes of driving to the school soon were over.

"Remember, I'll pick you up after school. You will wait on the sidewalk next to the flagpole and I will get you from there," Telling them, she watched as they got out of the car, walking towards the elementary as they understood the orders. "You both are meeting me at the car after school, alright?"

"We know. We've done this all through last year, except mom was in the car, and all through this year." Matthew replied as Jessica didn't say a word, just listening to her iPod which was just like her.

"You are lucky that I agreed to driving you to and from school. Don't you think I'd rather be with my friends, driving in one car to school?" Driving into the parking lot, she had the closest spot to the school, getting out as Matthew and Jessica got out.

Walking inside the school with her younger siblings, the first person to have seen her was Lydia Martin who walked over to Bella, dragging her away from her brother and sister.

"What happened to you?" Lydia asked once they were next to the girl's bathroom, clearly surprised at the new look that Bella was wearing.

"Collin happened to me. Change happened last week." Trying to get out of Lydia's grip, she was soon dragged back to the wall next to the girl's bathroom, Lydia not done with what she had to say.

"What happened with Collin?" Lydia asked, unknowing of the news of her having to dump him after his cheating streak.

"He cheated on me," Getting out of Lydia's grip, she began to walk away, only to turn around, telling Lydia, "With two other girls."

Turning back around, she proceeded to her locker, passing the many stares she had gotten, reaching her locker which was next to Scott McCall for the first time in all the times of having a locker. Opening it, she leaned against the inside of it, her head pounding of the changes she had gone through. Sighing, she took out her iPhone as she unloaded her useless binders and books into her locker, keeping the English binder and book, shoving it back into her bag.

On her iPhone was a text from Collin which said, "Can we talk about what happened? Leaving it off at you walking in on me with my shirt off and Katelyn's shirt off was a mistake."

Some mistake.

Deleting the text, she pushed her phone back into her front pocket of her jeans, closing her locker to come to the face of Scott McCall.

"Excuse me." She whispered, about to pass by him when he tilted his head at her appearance, questions filling his mind.

"You've changed since the last time I saw you." He told her, wondering why she had changed, but knowing it was none of his business to ask her.

"It was a waste of life back then. It was a complete mess." She told him, walking pass as Stiles Stilinski passed by her, staring as she turned the corner.

"Isabella Martinez," Stiles said as his eyes were on her until she disappeared from his sight, looking towards Scott. "Is it me or has she gotten hotter than she was before?"

"She's going through something, Stiles. It probably isn't a good idea to crush on her when she had ended her relationship with Collin a week ago." Scott told him as he turned to open his locker only for Stiles to turn him back towards him.

"How do you know that? Even I don't know that." Stiles complained to him, wanting more of the story as he listened for the first time in his life.

"One, of course you wouldn't know that, and two, I overheard Lydia talking about it to her friends. Apparently she had changed because of Collin." Scott replied, turning to his locker as he succeeded in opening it, only for Stiles to shove it to close.

"So, you're saying that she's free?" Stiles asked, him growing a little more excited than he was before when he had seen Bella with Lydia, walking around as her best friend.

"It's not a good idea to ask her out yet." Scott tried to tell his best friend, but he had left in the middle of Scott's sentence.

She had managed to make it to the end of the day, stuck in a study hall with Lydia Martin, Allison Argent, Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, and Issac Lahey. Her homework in front of her, she folded her arms across the mess of books and binders, putting her head down only to sit back up, opening her Math book.

In the middle of doing a question, a vibration was felt, her slowly slipping her phone out to see another text from Collin, it being the twenty-ninth one he had sent in that one day.

"Meet me outside the boy's bathroom. I need to talk to you."

Sighing, she regretted the decision she was making as she gathered her books and binders, putting them in her bag before getting a slip to the bathroom.

What she didn't know what Scott McCall getting a bathroom slip and Stiles Stilinski getting a library slip, them following her.

"You actually came?" Collin was standing next to the boy's bathroom, his phone in his right hand, him sliding it into his left pocket of his jeans.

"That wasn't a mistake. In the middle of going third base with her is not a mistake. Katelyn was a mistake? What about Ashley? Was she a mistake, too? Were we all mistakes?" Her voice raised a little, her not seeing Collin start to raise his anger.

"You were not a mistake. You were a miracle," Grabbing his hands, he smiled as he looked into her eyes, whispering, "Let's start over."

"Let's start over so you can cheat on me over and over again," Shoving his hands away, more like dropping his hands, she whispered, "You just want us all to get into our pants."

Bella didn't see the flat hand slowly turn into a fist, him raising it to strike her across the face, hitting the wall as her head bounced back, making a loud crack as blood started to drip down the wall, her falling to the floor, unconscious. Blood poured from the gash in her head, her not showing any signs of being alive, Collin starting to see what he did, him slowly backing away only to be tackled by Scott, Stiles rushing over to Bella to see if she was still alive.

Him breathless, he felt a weak pulse on her neck, him pulling out his phone with his blood covered hands, hurrying to call for an ambulance.

Giving the information to the police, he hung up as he looked over to see Collin had gotten away from Scott, him on the floor as if Collin had just got away. Watching, Scott scrambled to his feet, hurrying over to Bella and Stiles, hearing a faint heartbeat as he whispered, breathless, "How long?"

"They'll be here in five minutes." Stiles replied, unsure of what to do as they waited, hoping for nobody to be in the halls.


End file.
